The invention relates to an L-shaped holder for optical devices, in particular for cameras.
Such L-shaped holders, or also called V-shaped holders, are known per se and include a holder which is screwed to cameras via the typically provided tripod screw thread and is in the shape of an L or V. One of the limbs, or the long limb, of the L or V is screwed below the camera and the other limb, or short limb, of the L or V engages around the camera housing on the side, wherein the camera housing corner is located in the corner of the L or V. To simplify matters, the term “L-shaped holder” will be used consistently hereinafter, it being clear that the term should encompass both versions.
The two limbs of the L of the L-shaped holders are provided with grooves extending in the longitudinal direction, in a similar manner to the so-called quick-change plates, so that the camera can be attached to a tripod head in a quick-release mechanism etc. either upright or on its side as selected. The grooves or quick-change plates thus allow quick and simple changing of the camera and its orientation on the tripod or tripod head. Therefore, when changing the camera orientation, it is not necessary to change the tripod setting or its head.
Without such a possibility, the camera would have to be pivoted on the tripod head itself or this tripod head would have to be placed on its side. However, this would inevitably completely change the image setting which means that all settings on the tripod would have to be changed.
An L-shaped holder also allows the camera to be disposed centrally in relation to the tripod head both when the camera is upright and also on its side. This is important since maximum stability for the tripod or the tripod head and its vibration-damping properties are achieved only with a central arrangement.
In general, it is even the case that the camera is used with such an L-shaped holder precisely over the centre point of the tripod, which additionally protects against camera-shake.
However, the known L-shaped holders are one-piece metal or synthetic material brackets which allow practically no adjustment possibilities for the camera and in addition are specifically adapted to each camera model.